Eternal Light of the Freezing Fire
It was a warm day in the Northern Frontier, warmer then it normally was. The wind flowing only seemed to spread the heat though out the land. Kaname walked though the Land of Titans "over a hundred years have passed and the land is still scarred" he said as he looked around, seeing several destroyed structures. "Hmmm......we should send a team out here to build" he though to himself as he stopped and set on a large rock. He removed the gourd tied to his belt, and took a drink from it, "now that's refreshing". A young man in his early twenties, had began exploring the lands. "I wonder how Iris is doing. I've never been away from her for this long." He stated as he looked at the crow on his shoulder. In the distance Sigma, which was the young man's name, noticed another shinobi taking a seat on a rock. "Looks like he knows the area better than be. Maybe he'll know where I can find the strongest of this land." With that thought, Sigma walked over to the man. As Sigma looked at him, he noticed a scar across his face, but he ignored it. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the leader of these lands." He stated as he respectfully attempted to get the mans attention. Kaname tied the gourd back onto belt as he could sense the man drawing near. He turned toward the man as he approached him "Hmmm.......to think someone would be out here in these parts" he though to himself as the man finished talking. "The leader of these lands....there is no leader in this part of the land. As you can see.....it is destroyed" Kaname said to the man. As Sigma evaluated the man, he noticed the scar upon his face. "No...there's no way..thats Kaname Soga." Sigma thought to himself, as he began to get excited. "I hadn't realized you were Kaname of the Soga clan. Raido-sama told me all about you, and how well of a opponent you are." Sigma stated as his anxiety levels began to raise, while he reached for a hand shake. Kaname looked at Sigma, "Ah my old friend Raido, I haven't seen him in a while" he thought to himself as he looked at. "It seems like you have me at a disadvantage, you know me but I don't know you" Kaname said as he continued to look at Sigma with this arms folded. "Yes, I do, as well as informed about your infamous kekkei genkai. Raido-sama told me you would be the next man I face in my quest of "becoming a legend"." Sigma stated as his anxiety began climbing through the roof. "If you don't mind, would you have a friendly battle with me? There is a new power, that even Raido-sama doesn't know I posses." "Hmmm....I guess this gives me a chance to test a few abilities" Kaname thought to himself as he continued to look at Sigma. "I have some time to kill" Kaname said as he the stood up with his arms still crossed, "lets see how good of a teacher Raido is". From his back, Sigma brung forth his sword. "This blade is a token of achievement. I'll show to you how I can work Samehada as well as lord Raido's skills at once." Sigma stated as he cautiously rushed towards Kaname. "It seems like Raido didn't teach him not to blindly charge in" Kaname thought to himself as watched Sigma charge toward him. "Hmm.....what should I do" he thought as he continued to watch Sigma, who grew closer "I guess I could use it" he thought as he raised his hand to the side a black and white sword appeared in his hand. He then quickly swang it with great force releasing a wave of black fire.